Mystery
by NewGirl890
Summary: The Mazurs move to Montana they are excited and so is Rose who is hoping that she can get away from strange events. But she is afraid of the buzz of her phone. She doesn't know who is hitting send and send again. Who could this person be and what do they want with Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and this idea has been in my head for awhile until I decided to actually write it. So please tell me if you think I should continue! Thanks and enjoy! **

After a long day I kept repeating to myself _eat and then sleep_ but does that ever work out? No! As soon as I opened the front door to my house everything was near packed. Then I forgot today is the day we move to Montana of all places. But to be perfectly honest I was glad we were moving since some strange things were happening.

"Rose!" my mum says before pulling me into a hug. My mum Janine quit her job to raise me and I know she misses working.

"Mum...can't...breathe" my mum let go reluctantly, if she was like this now wonder what she is going to be like when I go to college. I help my mum and the movers move the rest of our stuff into the vans whilst my dad takes care of his office since he doesn't trust anyone. As he says the number of people I trust can be counted on one hand and I'm not afraid to cut off fingers and he taught me the same. A little while later he walks down with a briefcase and does his signature smirk like always.

My dad Abe Mazur is a very wealthy and you could tell by his clothes and if it was up to him we would be living in a mansion but my mum wouldn't allow it because she doesn't like to show we have money and I agree with her even though I don't know what my dad does and never ask.

When people look at my dad they automatically become scared because he looks like a Turkish mobster, he's 6ft, broad, and dark hair. Whilst my mum is at least 5ft and has curly auburn hair and brown eyes. And well me I look like a semi-exotic desert- princess: big dark brown eyes, dark brown hair which is nearly black and is long and I have very light tanned skin. I am 5ft7 with an athletic and curvy figure. So I guess I got more of my genes from my dad's side of the family but wouldn't mind the red hair.

We all make our way out of the house and before we get into the car we all turn around and take one final look at our house. My dad puts an arm around both me and my mum. "This is it our final goodbye. Got to say I'm going to miss the memories we made in the house" he said winking at my mum, I started to dry heave and my mum blushed. She blushed! Gross. I got into the car and waited for my parents to get in. I couldn't help but smile at my parents they were each other's first loves and well first everything according to my mum. It was romantic not like I would admit it to them. Once they got in we all took one last look at the house as we drove to our jet.

I got comfortable in my seat on the yet so I could sleep but when I looked at my phone I became terrified. My dad noticed and sat down beside me "Everything okay kiz you look pale?" I take a deep breath before I lie "Everything is fine baba just nervous about going to a different school" I said trying to smile, my dad but an arm around me and kisses my temple "You'll be fine and if anyone gives you any problems well let just say they won't get far" I laugh at him as I see his wicked smile. He kisses me again and goes back to my mum.

I lift my phone up again and look down at the message: _Montana here we come! Can't wait to see you. Soon my love xxx. _

Then the jet took off.

**Review to tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

After an amazing sleep which was so desperately needed I became extremely happy as I was getting a new life, new friends and get to experience something new for once but there was always this pit of fear swelling up inside me but I also decided that in my unconscious state that whoever was sending those messages was a coward and I was sick of living of fear for the past couple of months and today was a fresh start.

After what seemed like forever we finally arrived at a street, it was beautiful but all that was missing from each person's house was either a dog or a white picket fence.

The temperature was cold and because of this new weather I had to get a whole new closet which I hated. Shopping was never my thing but I didn't mind it once in awhile.

We stopped at our new house. It was beautiful and I couldn't imagine what the inside was like. From the outside it was big but wasn't a flashy big and so was every other house on the street, it was white and looked freshly painted, you could smell the freshly cut grass, the drive way lead up to the garage, there was a few red rose bushes that complimented the house which I'm grateful for because I dislike anything rose related that may seem strange to you but not to me.

I stepped out of the car and noticed my parents already went inside without me. I looked around and wrapped my arms around myself and I noticed a group of boys and girls around the same age as myself and they are a good looking bunch. Including the boy with the...

"Rose hurry up!" I sighed and walked into the house.

Just like I expected it was bigger in the inside. It sort of had the same layout of my old house. When walking in there was a hallway and to the right was a living room, to the left there was a dining room and it was connected to the kitchen by a door and even the kitchen was big on its own. It turns out that my dad did a few extensions for my mum's sake because the kitchen wasn't the size she liked as she said it was smaller than the one back in Turkey. I went up stairs and was told the only place I wasn't allowed to go was my dad's study which was the same rule back in Turkey. All the rooms were master and there were a few guest rooms in case anyone decided to visit. Like that was going to happen.

I walked into my room which was at the other side of the house the furthest from my parents room and when I found out I wanted to do a happy dance so I didn't have to hear anything from that room and I mean absolutely _anything._

My room was decorated pretty simple which I liked. The walls were white, floor wooden, the curtains and my bed sheets had red in them and the furniture was brown but all that was there was a bedside table and a small chest of drawers and a make-up table with a mirror but I knew for a fact that there was a walk in closet and my theory was correct and my bed was a double and was centred up against the back wall. I had my own bathroom and it was a pretty decent size and was light blue and white.

I walked out and near jumped out of my skin. "God can't you guys knock you near gave me a heart attack" I said holding my chest.

My dad rolled his eyes and my mum crossed her arms over her chest "Stop being melodramatic. So how do you like your room? Our things got here quicker than I thought so I told them to go ahead and unpack. How did you like your surprises?"

I looked at both of them confused "What surprises?" my dad walked over to my window and it had a balcony but it had a view of someone else's window. Maybe I'll get to see a hot guy without a top. And I kind of felt like raponzal but without the prince. And then we walked over to door which said **keep out or else**, how could I miss that? I walked over and stood beside him and he opened up the door and I gasped.

The room attached was my own personal study. It had a desk with a computer on top and my own personal leather chair and the back wall was converted into a small library with all my books because I was a huge reader and the bookcase was designed around a bed like thing where I could read and sleep.

I was shell shocked and I began to jump up and down and hugged both my parents saying thank-you again and again. Then I noticed something "I thought we weren't going to be flashy?"

"Oh well I thought that we could spoil you a bit since you haven't gotten into _much_ trouble and your grades are outstanding so it's an award" I decided to let it go because my mum and dad couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

After awhile of wondering around the house and I still haven't found anything interesting. I decided to check my phone to see if anyone back home had phoned or even sent a text.

We were all good friends and we told each other everything but when the texts kept coming I became distant because usually the threats were aimed at them and along one of those texts was a secret that Rachael was hiding, she was in a relationship with Taylan but then she did something unforgettable she cheated on him with his brother and got pregnant.

I thought it was a joke until I confronted her and she spilled everything and much to my distaste I had to tell Taylan because she 'couldn't handle it' yeah right she just didn't want to hear what he had to say. After months of fighting Rachael left and started a relationship with the brother. The betrayal was shocking for all of us. We moved on and we were happier.

I patted myself down and I couldn't find my phone so I went to check the car. I walked out and noticed that it got even colder and that it was extremely dark. I opened the car and hopped into the back seat and frantically searched for my phone. It was leached in-between the two seats.

I finally got it out and noticed I had a few messages. Everyone back home was just telling me how they miss me and I better come back and visit and also that the teachers became happy that moved. I may get the grades but I liked to have fun and by that meant I like to torture the teachers. What? Some are assholes.

I scroll down and then I noticed. **Unknown** had sent a text. I took a deep breath and read the message.

_Who knew Montana was this cold? Turkey's weather is far better not only because it's always warm but also because you sunbathe in that red bikini one time and I'd never seem someone that beautiful before. That was my favourite of all of them. You must wear it for me sometime. Night my love I'll be dreaming of you and I hope you'll be dreaming of me. X _

I felt a shiver run down my spine. The only place where I wore that bikini was out my back and that was before the messages started. Then again why did it not occur to me that whoever this is has been following me around and getting to know my schedule? I'm so sick of this!

I step out of the car and lock it before looking around trying to see if anyone was watching. I hear a rustle of the bushes.

Then I was ambushed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! The first part is really no-one's point of view just an overlook of the gang getting a new neighbour. Sorry if it confuses anyone. Anyway enjoy!**

The whole gang besides Lissa were all sitting on Christian's front garden, when an excited Lissa came running and near tripping over herself.

"Did... you...hear... new...people?" she said in-between breaths.

"Liss sit down and catch a breath" Dimitri said chuckling.

She sat down and took deep breaths trying to control her heart beat as she never exercised a day in her life. Everyone watched her until she started again.

"Did you guys hear about the new people moving next door to Christian's house and they even have a daughter"

"Why should we be excited she's probably a spoilt bitch?" all the girls gasped at Christian. He wasn't an easy one to get on with and all the rumours that circulated the school made him an outcast. He was only in this group because they pitied him but he knew that they cared for him and he cared for them. They were family.

"Christian don't be rude you have to get to know someone before you judge them" Jill said hoping to get her point across.

"Tell that to everyone else in school" he muttered under his breath.

"Well I for one hope that the girl is hot" said Mason and Eddie too agreed.

"Like she would go for you two dumbasses" Dimitri said shaking his head and the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

The conversation soon died down and everyone was left to their own thoughts about the new girl.

Lissa hoped that the new girl was into fashion and would love to spend hours and hours shopping and trying on clothes. She wanted someone fun but not wild. Someone who told the truth no matter what but not in a bitchy way. She wanted someone she could trust and that she could trust her with whatever secrets she had. Someone who wasn't fake.

Mia wanted a girl who was fun and would pull the group up in the social statues but not ditched them for the popular kids who used daddy's money to get everything that they wanted. Someone who could gossip with her and the girls and talk about the cutest boys in the school. Someone she could trust. Someone who liked fashion like her, Lissa and Jill.

Jill wanted a girl who she could connect to more. She knew she was only in this group because she is Lissa's step-sister and she never felt like she belonged. She wanted the girl to help her belong more in the group and someone who she could talk to about this situation because she felt she couldn't speak to them encase she hurt someone even though she was the sweet and the quiet one. The only time she felt like she belonged is when she is shopping with the girls or with Eddie.

Eddie would want the girl to fit in with the group and not feel like an outcast like Jill or Christian. He wondered that if he and the girl became friends would she help him tell Jill how he feels because he was scared encase she didn't feel the same way. He hoped the girl would be tough and strong. Someone who liked sports like the guys because the girls were too scared to get hit by the ball.

Mason wants to use the girl to get Mia jealous to see how she would react. Or maybe the girl would help without even realising it and wouldn't be too pissed off when she found out what he was doing. He didn't know if Mia flirted with the other guys in school just to get his attention and she was and revenge was in order. He hoped the girl was at least pretty so it was easier. Just like Eddie he hoped the girl was sporty, fun and liked pranks and if she did she was the perfect addiction to the group.

Dimitri hoped the girl was smart and someone he could talk too about books or even studying. Someone to get his mind off the fear that one day his father might return. He wanted the girl to be happy about being a part of the group and wouldn't use them or even leave them or destroy friendships within the group. He hoped the girl was athletic and someone he could go running with and if she was athletic he hoped she joined the track team at school and maybe he could train her if needed.

Christian hid how he felt about the new neighbours. Maybe the girl wasn't that bad and he was just being a dick. He didn't want the girl to be like every other girl in school who called him a freak or shun him because of an incident that he was blamed of. He hoped the girl was loud and stuck up for the group. Someone who he could trust and maybe confide in. Someone that could help him studying instead of him only barely passing and that dick Stan liked to point that out every 5 seconds. Maybe this girl could pull him out of his dark hole...

They were all brought out of their states when a black SUV pulled into the street. The car finally stopped in-front of the house next door and the couple got out and walked into the house. They all held their breaths wondering if Lissa's entail had been correct. Then suddenly the girl stepped out of the car. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around until she made eye contact with their group. She stared at that one person longer than the rest.

They heard someone call her name and before they could greet her she was gone.

They all had so much hope and want from this girl. They wondered if she was able to provide everything they needed.

Rose POV

When I mean ambushed I really mean ambushed but not by my crazy stalker but by a group of teens; the same group from earlier. I could still make them out because of the street lights.

I stood in-front of them holding my chest trying to calm myself down. I really thought that my stalker decided to pay a visit and I couldn't control my heart rate.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to jump out on people at night?!" I said placing my hands on my hips hoping to look intimating. The blonde girl looked ashamed and put her head down.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you, we just wanted to say hi and introduce ourselves. I'm Mia, that's Lissa, Jill, Mason, Eddie, Dimitri and Christian" they all say hello but Christian looked like he didn't want to be here and either did I.

"Hey and its fine, never thought the welcome wagon would jump me at night" I said rubbing my arms up and down. How could they stick this weather? I was barely coping.

"Do you want my coat you look like you going to freeze to death; I guess you aren't use to the cold?" Dimitri's voice was gentle and silky and that Russian accent made him even hotter!

"No but thank you and no I've lived in the same place since I was born" I said smiling at him.

"Where are you from? You have an accent" Eddie asked.

"Istanbul, Turkey." I said with a hint of sadness. I really missed home and the weather.

We all began to talk about school and the teachers. It turns out that I and the guys have more in common than I have in common with the girls. They were outraged that I didn't like shopping much but I did promise that I would go when they went. I noticed that when talking to them that I belonged, it weird to say that after you just met new people but I truly do. Maybe I belonged here instead of Turkey.

We were in the middle of talking about tomorrow when my dad came out. He walked up to us and stood beside me and starred at the gang. They looked kind of scared of my dad. I was trying not to laugh and I began to choke.

"Kiz are you okay? I'm Abe Rose's father" he said looking at the guys first and then the girls.

"I'm fine." Nudged my dad in the ribs "Stop scarring them baba" all he did was chuckle and he isn't one to chuckle.

"Belikov how's the family? I haven't been in connect with your mother much lately"

"She's doing very well sir and so are the rest of us" he said with a sort of dark look

"Wait hold on do you have a love child I don't know about?!" I've never heard of any Belikovs and here's my dad getting all cosy with Dimitri and obviously knows him from somewhere. When I said that I noticed that Jill put her head down. I must speak to her by herself.

"No Kiz me and his mother are friends. If you had any other brothers or sisters the world would be doomed"

I rolled my eyes at his remark and smiled sweetly "Well I am your daughter aren't I" he shook his head and told me that I should come in now because dinner would be ready. We bid the group goodbye an went inside and before I closed the door all I heard was

"Dimitri who was that?"

"That is Abe Mazur" they all gasped.

After eating dinner with the parents I went upstairs and got a shower and washed my hair. I got changed into my PJ's and picked my clothes for school. Apparently it was going to be warm tomorrow so I decided to pick out shorts, a white tank, and a leather jacket and a pair of converse. I hung the outfit over my chair.

I looked at my clock and noticed it was only half ten so I decided to pick a book to read. I picked The Fault of our Stars as I was told it was good so obviously I just had to buy it. I put on an oversized hoodie and went out to sit on the balcony until I noticed that Christian was on his balcony looking in the distance. I sat down and opened my book until Christian started speaking.

"You never told us that you're a Mazur" I noticed that when he said my last name with so much venom.

I closed my book and faced him and noticed that he was already looking at me "Why does it matter what my last name is, it doesn't define me as a person?"

"It does. Tomorrow you'll be all happy hanging out with us until a better offer comes along and then you'll turn out like the rest of the rich bitches in our school but obviously if you're already like that step one is already complete all you need to do is join the cheerleaders"

"Look here you obnoxious jerk I don't use daddies money to get what I want but obviously you're just like the rest of people that hear my last name and hear money bells or judge me as a spoilt bitch but I'm not that person so do not assume it" I said the last bit with so much anger. How could someone just judge me like that without even getting to know me?

After several long seconds I got up and before Christian could say what he was going to say I closed the doors and curtains and got into bed. Now I was too pissed off to read and now I had to go to bed angry. If thats what Christian thought did everyone else think the same?


	4. Chapter 4

All night I tossed and turned about what happened out on the balcony. It angered me that someone I just met could just say that to me and I was offended in every way and now I didn't know if the rest of the group still wanted me to join them. That made me more nervous than the first day of school.

After awhile I decided to get out of bed and start to get ready. I put on the minimal amount of make-up which consisted of mascara, a bit of eye-liner and a lip balm that stains your lips, then I decided to wear my hair down and curl it and once that was done I got dressed. After I was finished I looked in the mirror I had to admit I actually looked good. I then began to pack my bag but because I didn't have anything I decided on putting my pencil case in and a note pad just in case.

Once I was finished I looked at my phone and noticed that it was only eight o'clock and school didn't start until twenty past nine so I had at least a half an hour to kill. I picked up the same book from last night and put my ear phones in and made my way to the balcony. Ten minutes later I felt something hit me and I just thought I was imagining it until something hit my head. Then I noticed Christian. He was looking smug and had a cocky grin on his face but my face stayed passive.

"Took you long enough to notice me" he said smirking

"Well rich girls like me don't associate with people like you" I said

"Look about last night I just wanted to say sorry I shouldn't have said that" he said looking humiliated that he apologised and I didn't want to make it hard on him because I could tell he didn't apologise much.

"Its fine. How about we start again?" I said hoping to defuse anymore arguments because thats the last thing I wanted to do.

"Okay. Hi I'm Christian Ozera and who might you be?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Christian, I'm Rosemarie Mazur but call me Rose" I said smiling and then we air shook our hands and laughed at how stupid we looked.

He went to say something but my mum called me for breakfast. During breakfast my phone buzz's and I wait until mum and dad are out of the dining room so I could read the text. If they knew what was going on world war three would start and someone would end up dead. I didn't want that. Several minutes they left to wash the dishes and then get the car started.

I opened the text and it read: _Good morning I hope you had an amazing sleep because I did. Want to know why? Because you and I were together and the world was ours; it is ours. But my happiness was short lived, stay away from Christian Ozera; I don't like your balcony meetings. Stop it. He's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. Have a fun first day my love x._

I was too deep in thought about this that I didn't even notice my parents shouting at me to hurry up. I run out to the car and put my head against the car window. When the car was pulling out of the drive way I seen a shadowy figure but then it disappeared into the trees, I rubbed my eyes thinking it was just the lack of sleep.

We got to the school ten minutes later and were now waiting on the headmistress. According to everyone she is a bitch and was like Satan himself, she couldn't be that bad right?

We were soon called in and the gang were correct. The woman was like a vulture. She implied that I must have cheated on my exams in Turkey or that they were all too easy because none of her students had ever gotten those grades and thats when my mum told her she was discriminating me and everything else, my dad had to send her out. During all of this I was trying not to laugh. After about forty minutes we were finally allowed to leave and I could tell my dad wanted to do something about her.

I bid my parents goodbye and tried to find my first class which was Home Economics (which is cooking). The vulture could at least get someone to show me to my class instead of letting me doing it myself. Soon I found my class and noticed that Christian was in this one so I wasn't alone, he put his head up and smiled and I returned it. I gave the teacher my papers and she let me sit beside Christian.

"Hey you were right Kirova is a bitch and dude you could have told me she looks like a vulture" Christian snorts and that seems to get everyone's attention.

"Mrs! When did we get a new person and why is she sitting beside _that_?" I didn't like how she hinted that towards Christian.

"Camille be nice and everyone this is Rose our new student" the teacher said nicely. I nodded to the class and a few smiled but when I looked at Camille she looked like she was going to start something.

The teacher let us have a free class saying that they work enough and deserve a rest. So me and Christian laugh and joke about for awhile. We get on really well besides from the hiccup last night. We were in a middle of a discussion when someone cleared their throat and looked up and noticed that the bimbo was staring down at me and I didn't like it one bit until she bent over our desk showing the rest of the class her huge ass and some guys whistled. Did they not have taste? And then I noticed that this girl was the schools slut.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked sounding sweet but annoyed at the same time

"Oh no sweetie I was going to help you. You see _that thing_ is not someone who you should hang with or even speak too, see our kind are meant to put the rest of the school in place and you hun are out of place. You should join my group at break. What do you think?" she just pissed off the wrong person.

"Well darling I can choose my own friends and I don't want to hang about with the schools slapper so hun if you could spread your STD's somewhere else that would be helpful. I even believe those guys are willing to pay. So thanks for the offer but no" after I said that a lot of people started to 'ooo' and Camille turned away and left curtly.

"Chris are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He looked up at me shocked "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're my friend and I didn't like how she was speaking towards you" Chris smiled and nodded his head.

"You definitely gave her a taste of her own medicine; no one has ever stood up to her before. You definitively aren't exactly how I thought you were going to be." All I did was smile at him. We spent the rest of the class talking and then the bell went signing that it was break so we grabbed our bags and went out the door and that's when I noticed everyone was staring at me.

I turned to Chris "Is someone going to jump out and kill me or something?"

"No you stood up to the most popular girl in school on your first day obviously you're going to turn some heads" when he meant some he should have said the whole damn school. They looked until I sat down at the lunch table with the gang.

"Oh My God! Is it true that you called Camille a slut? Oh is it true that you rejected her? And you called her a prostitute? Is it true? Is it?!" Lissa said jumping up and down on the seat; I was expecting it to break at any point now.

"Well she was being a bitch and she said I was 'her kind' but I'm not so I stood up to her and also I didn't like the way she was disrespecting Chris. Thats all that happened"

"I knew you were going to fit in with use" Mia said looking proud of herself and I laughed at her smugness.

We spent the rest of break laughing and joking until the bell rang. I smelt strong aftershave and I turned around to be face to chest with Dimitri. Wonder what muscles are under th-

"Rose? Hello are you okay?" he said smiling waving his hand in my face.

"Oh um yeah, I'm just trying to find out where my English class is" I said looking at the map I was given.

Dimitri took my schedule "Well it seems that we are in the same class. Come on before we are late"

We walked in silence and it wasn't awkward as I thought it would be. I was still wondering how my dad knew him because from what I knew my dad had never visited Russia, but then again I don't know that much about his business but if could just get behind those doors I would know everything I would need to. But the question is what would happen if I didn't like what I found?

We soon got to class and everyone had a desk to themselves, according to the teacher he didn't want anyone to coping anyone's ideas for any essay that had to be written. After English the day just flew in and everyone was still whispering about what happened this morning and I was waiting for the slut to retaliate somehow.

I was standing outside the school waiting for my mum to pick me up then I felt a tap on my shoulder and found I was sort of face to face with Christian. "Do you want a ride home considering we are neighbours?"

I smiled "Thanks but my mum is coming to pick me up and speaking of the devil" as my mum came in view. I looked back up and Christian and noticed disappointment in his eyes and then he said bye and walked off.

I climbed in the car and sighed. "How was school sweetie did anyone bother you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle" I said trying to muster up a smile. My mum seemed to believe it.

When we pulled into the drive way I noticed the shadowy figure standing under by balcony I sat there starring but I couldn't make the person out. I could just picture the person with a devilish smirk on their face planning out their next text or even attack. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_See what you like my love? ;) X_

I looked back up and noticed the figure was gone. I was now scared of being in or out of this house. Who is doing this and what do they want with me?

"Rose!" I climbed out of the car and notice something wet hit my check, I hastily wiped the tear away and looked up and noticed Christian standing at his doorway looking at me so I put my head down and walked into my house.


End file.
